Zac Blakely
Zac Blakely is the main character in Mako: Island of Secrets. He was born a merman to a powerful mermaid named Nerissa, as well as his sister Mimmi. Zac discovered his powers and true form, after unintentionally falling into the moon pool on a full moon, and forming a strong connection to Mako Island. Season 1 In the beginning, Zac is the typical, perhaps just above average teenage boy, growing up on the Gold Coast. He's good looking, popular at school, he has a long term girlfriend, parents who let him do what he likes, is sporty, gets good grades, and everyone knows him well. His seemingly perfect life is shattered when he discovers that whenever he comes in contact with water, he grows a merman tail. Cam, his best friend, is the first person he tells. Cam quickly becomes fascinated with Zac's abilities, but as Zac's ego grows and he starts to view himself as better than everyone else, Cam's interest and motivation to support his friend turns to intense jealousy. When things hit rock bottom with Cam Lyla, Sirena, and Nixie learn of Zac's powers and Zac finds a new support network. It's Lyla that Zac feels most comfortable confiding in, causing problems with his girlfriend, Evie, who breaks up with him. This all changes when Zac discovers not only that Lyla is a mermaid but that she wants to take his amazing new powers. The battlelines are drawn. Through the second half of season 1, Zac battles with Lyla, Nixie and Sirena for possession of the Trident. During this time, he displayed a great deal of resourcefulness such as in "The Trident Job" where he is able to outsmart the mermaids and gain possession of the trident. Because of this, and the sheer power of the trident, Zac's confrontations with his newly declared nemeses have mostly ended in his victory. However, the mermaids finally succeed in getting the trident from Zac and Lyla is able to hide it. This defeat for Zac soon proves short-lived. Zac finds the trident where Lyla hid it and they fight for it underwater, resulting in Lyla being knocked unconscious. This turn of events shocks Zac and he realizes his mistake of trying to get the trident. Later learns it will destroy the moon pool forever if it is taken there during a full moon, so he locks it away in the chamber once again after helping Lyla recover. Their friendship restored, Lyla is again the one he confides in the most, but it never goes any further than Lyla possibly would have liked. Following this, Zac decides to grant the girl's request to give up his powers since it hurts him to have to lie to Evie. At the end of series one, Evie now knows Zac's secret and Cam has betrayed him by attempting to go to the Moon Pool on a full moon with the trident. With his help, the mermaids are able to stop Cam and he breaks the trident. In the aftermath of it all, being in the full moon under a full moon did not remove Zac's powers. Despite his broken friendship with Cam - Zac is relieved he finally can have the mermaids as friends without trouble from Evie, who accepts the girls when she realizes how untrusting she was of them. Season 2 In season 2, things seem to be going perfect for Zac at first. Despite losing a friend in Cam, he is now completely happy being a merman since he no longer has to lie to his girlfriend Evie. Soon however, things in his life get complicated upon the arrival of the seventh full moon since Zac became a merman and two new mermaids Ondina and Mimmi. This duo of mermaids intend to finish what Sirena began and they don't plan on giving Zac a choice in the matter. There are also more complications with Zac's growing connection to Mako. This includes his discovery of an ancient Merman Chamber which also attracts Erik's interest. Zac awakens it by moving his hand over a rock with glowing symbols, which include a moonrise, an island, a full moon, the moon pool, and a trident. It becomes apparent that Zac is the only one capable of controlling the chamber and he becomes determined to find out it's purpose and why he is connected to it. Also in this season, Evie becomes a mermaid. At first Zac is eager to help her, even take her out swimming, but the mystery of the chamber and the power growing inside, draws him away from her in the most important situations. Evie becomes anxious as to why he is suddenly seeing visions and having to leave in important situation, but it is revealed that it is not the island at all, but his connection to Mimmi, who is actually his long lost sister. Zac learns that he was actually born a merman and that he is the son of Nerissa, the most powerful mermaid to ever exist. This revelation is all just to much for Zac and he begins pushing those close to him away as a result, overwhelmed by the fact that his whole life has been a lie. Eventually, he learns to accept who he really is after Mimmi reminds him that he has a family who cares for him and they assure him that they always considered him their real son. He then reconciles with all the people he cares about, including Cam and accepts Mimmi as his sister. Following this, the bond between Zac and his newfound sister is shown to have grown very strong throughout the second half of season 2. Both of them are shown to be extremely caring and protective of each other. At some point off screen, Zac and Mimmi take a photograph together which Zac treasures. Throughout the second half of season 2, Zac's curiosity of the chamber grows and he continues to seek it's purpose, while at the same time wanting to make certain that Mimmi and all mermaids are safe. He later finds out from Rita that he and Mimmi are descendants of the merman that built the chamber and that he refused to activate it after falling in love with a mermaid. This causes Zac to have second thoughts about trying to activate the chamber. He and the others would eventually discover however, that typing in the code is only the first step to starting the chamber and that the trident must be placed within it. Since Zac already destroyed it, all seems well at first until Erik deduces that the stone that acted as the heart of its power is what starts the chamber instead of the trident by itself. After learning from Sirena that she hid the stone at Rita's following the trident's destruction, he accidentally activates it again when he touches it due to his stronger connection to Mako. He resolves to hide it, but this proves harder then expected when the stone urges him to use it and Erik finds out he has it. Despite his best efforts, Erik gets the stone and it robs Zac of his magic allowing him to start the chamber. Now powerless, Zac seemingly loses all hope of stopping Erik, but he musters courage after he is encouraged by Cam, Evie and Mimmi. When Erik activates the chamber and it begins to kill the mermaids, Zac bravely attempts the grab the stone and deactivate it. He is successful, but seemingly at the cost of his own life. Zac's sacrifice proves unbearable for the mermaids and they are all overcome with grief, especially Evie and Mimmi. However, Mimmi is able to use the stone to restore Zac's life and his powers, to everyone's great relief. Zac's heroic actions earn him Veridia's trust and praise and he is made an honorary member of the pod along with Evie. He then greets the pod with the rest of the gang, happy that they no longer fear him and have accepted him as a friend. Discovering His Powers Zac was born a merman, but Nerissa cast a spell on him to give him permanent legs and send him to an adoptive family on land. He grew up unknowing about his origins as a merman. He always believed that Rob Blakely and Mrs Blakely were his real parents. But when he was 16 years old, Zac was camping on Mako Island with his friend Cam. He walked off to take care of business and saw a light coming from a Cave. He walked into the cave, curious to see what was in it. He found a wall with a trident symbol on it and touched it. The symbol lit up and the floor beneath his feet disappeared and he fell into the Moon Pool. Afterwards, he transformed to his original form every time he touched water. He still thought he was born a human, and that the transformation was by accident, that he wasn't even destined to unlock the merman chamber. But it was revealed in "Reunion" that his true mother was Nerissa, the most powerful Northern mermaid. This makes Zac a Northern merman and a descendant of royalty. Personality Good looking and charming, Zac starts out as an all-round nice guy. He's popular and sporty, always off on one adventure or another with best mate Cam. He and Cam have a healthy and long-running rivalry based firmly in good-hearted mateship. The rivalry fuels both boys in everything they do and they banter constantly. But truth be told, they both win as often as they lose. They are essentially equals. That is until the Moon Pool endows Zac with amazing powers and the ability to transform into a merman. When he first gets a tail, Zac experiences a range of different emotions. At first he is plain stunned, then intrigued, then bummed after all, his new status as half-fish undeniably makes him a bit of a freak. In addition, he knows he can't get wet in front of people without transforming- and that would be a disaster. But he soon finds out that the perks of his powers outweigh the negatives, and starts to embrace his new destiny. This causes a rift in his friendship with Cam - who is used to being Zac's equal, and is jealous of his new abilities. Merman Powers Zac possesses the ability to transform into a merman ten seconds after physical contact of water. He turns back into a human several minutes after climbing out of the the water and once his body is completely dry, he turns back into a human along with the clothes he was wearing before he transformed. As a merman, Zac has the ability to swim at super speed of 600km/h, hold their breath for more than fifteen minutes, and possibly dive at a depth lower than any ordinary human being. Telekinesis In "Dolphin Tale", he starts the ignition on Joe's boat and starts moving it. In "Zac's Returns to Mako", when he was under the influence of the Full Moon Lyla tried to stop him from reaching the land entrance and he pushed her using this power. Hydrokinesis When he is showing Cam that he turned into a merman, he creates a ball made out of water and throws it at him. Hydro-Thermokinesis In "Zac's Pool Party", Zac is shown using this power to heat up the pool and it evaporates so he can try and cancel Evie's pool party. Invisibility After his first Full Moon in "Zac's Return to Mako" he is now able to become invisible like the girls. In "The Siren" Zac turns invisible so Mrs. Santos doesn't see him in her office. In "Truce" and "Nowhere To Hide" he uses this power so he doesn't caught in the cafe and the warehouse. He also uses the power of invisibility in "Supersized" to help Mimmi get her moonring back. Volume Reduction Zac used this power to improve Cam's and Carly's singing in "Sirena's Secret". Vision Sharing Throughout the second season he shared visions with Mimmi. Trivia *Zac's mother was Nerissa, a powerful Northern mermaid, which makes him a Northern merman regardless of his upbringing in Australia. *In season 1, Zac was introduced as a human who transformed into a merman by accident. But season 2 reveals he was born and had always been one - but his mother Nerissa had cast a spell on him to make him a human. But the spell was easily broken, as the moon above Mako Island seemed to possess him one night he camped there and lead him to fall into the moon pool where his powers were granted back to him. * Due to being a Northern merman, he would probably be immune to snow rash, but due to being raised in a Southern part of the equator, it remains to be seen. * Because of Nerissa being his mother, his powers might match up to Mimmi's and because of his bond with his sister, he might tap more into his natural magical energy. * There is a possibility that he is younger than his sister Mimmi but it remains to be seen. * There is a possibility that 'Zac' is not Zac's real name, depending on whether Nerissa named him something different from what the Blakelys called him after they adopted him. * It is possible that Nerissa abandoned Zac right after he was born. However, he may have been abandoned when he was, at an estimated age of 1-2 years. * At this point in the series, the identity of Zac's biological father is unknown. * He is a direct descendant of the merman that built the merman chamber. * Zac's temporary death is the first time a main character from either H2O or Mako Mermaids to die onscreen. Gallery File:Zac.jpg|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac With Trident.png|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac In Pool.png|Zac's tail File:Trident Lightning.png File:Trident.png|Zac finding the Trident File:Telekinesis.png|Zac using Telekinesis File:Zac swimming.jpg|Zac swimming File:Zac's Tail.png File:Cam And Zac Finding The Trident.png|Zac swimming File:Zac Talking With Evie.png File:Zac Drying His Tail.jpg File:Zac Waterboarding.jpg File:Zac fishing.jpg File:Cam and zac fishing.jpg File:Zac In Water.jpg File:Zac Tailed.jpg|Zac's tail File:Zac Jumping With Trident.png File:Zac And Cam.png File:Cam And Zac.png File:Zac with Trident.JPG|Zac swimming with the Trident File:Zac.JPG|Zac swimming File:zac and cam camping.JPG File:zac and cam as lifeguards.JPG File:Portal.jpg File:Zac swimming in water.jpg|Zac swimming File:Zac and Evie.jpg File:Zac and Cam with lighted trident.png|Zac holding the Trident File:Lyla and Zac.png|Zac and Lyla underwater File:Zac and Cam with the Trident.JPG|Zac using the Trident File:Chai in cafeteria.jpg|Zac's tail File:Zac's tail.png|Zac's tail File:Zac wet.jpg File:Zac standing by garage.jpg File:Zac standing.jpg File:Lyla and Zac in Trident Cave.jpg File:Lyla investigating a fish reel.jpg File:Zac outside his garage.jpg File:Zac smiling.jpg File:Zac using his powers underwater.jpg|Zac underwater File:Zac finds a Moon Ring.JPG File:Zac and the Trident.JPG|Zac using the Trident File:Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool.JPG|Zac and Lyla in the Moon Pool File:Evie finds out.JPG File:Zac and Lyla swimming together.JPG|Zac and Lyla swimming File:Zac underwater.JPG|Zac swimming File:Zac Training.jpg|Zac using the Trident File:Zac talking to Cam.JPG File:Invisibility Detection.png File:Zac using the trident.JPG|Zac using the Trident File:Mako Friends.jpg File:Poseidon and Zac.JPG File:Stormy Seas.png File:Only As Young As You Feel.png File:Zac in Merman Chamber.jpg|Zac in the Merman Chamber File:Zac2.jpg File:ZacEvieCamSirena1.jpg File:ZacEvie3.jpg|Zac and Evie swimming File:ZacOndina.jpg File:CamZacEvieMimmi.jpg File:ZacEvie2.jpg|Zac and Evie hugging File:ZacEvie.jpg|Zac hugging Evie File:Zac's Happy Swim.jpg|Zac swimming File:Zac Swimming After Trident.jpg|Zac swimming to the Trident File:Zac..JPG File:Zacunderwater3.JPG|Zac underwater File:Zacangry.JPG File:Smug Zac.jpg File:0987766.JPG File:zac being told he is adopted.JPG File:987654.JPG File:2348.JPG File:Zac and evie swimming.JPG|Zac and Evie swimming File:Moonpool zevie.JPG|Zac and Evie in the Moon Pool File:Evie and zac in moonpool.JPG|Zac and Evie in the Moon Pool File:Zac and Erik.JPG File:Zac4.JPG zac_blakely.JPG zac and parents 3.JPG Zac The Chosen One.png Zac82.JPG 2828jdw3.JPG zac in the snow.JPG BastTMUCQAAQ09S.jpg|Zac using the Trident BaI6wQPCcAAYGBk.jpg|Zac draining the power from the Moon Rings using the Trident Zac destroying the Trident.png Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac and Evie speed-swimming (gif) Zac Angry.png Mermaids And Zac.JPG Erik Spying on mermaids and Zac.JPG OndinaMimmiZac1.jpg ElectroZac.JPG Zac boiling water.JPG|Zac boiling the water 1zac.JPG|Zac swimming Zac and the girls.png Moonstruck Zac.JPG|Zac under the Moon Spell Evie and Zac.png|Zac underwater Evie looking at Zac's tail.png|Zac underwater Zac Training.jpg|Zac using the Trident Merpeople speed swimming.JPG Tumblr nmehmrKTQZ1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac and Erik speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nnso8ggoYi1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nm8trcdaCr1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Zac and Erik speed-swimming (gif) Zac using telekinesis.jpg|Zac using Telekinesis on Lyla Zac using telekinesis to push Lyla away.png|Zac using Telekinesis on Lyla Tumblr npr9hiw1Yx1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac and Evie swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo10 250.gif|Zac and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo9 250.gif|Zac and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr n4z1ion0CF1sg20izo1 250.gif|Zac and Lyla swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo3 400.gif Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Zac with Cam swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac drying himself (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac and Evie with the returned pod (gif) Tumblr nr5khxDvQI1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo7 400.gif|Zac and Lyla fighting over the Trident underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo3 400.gif|Zac and Lyla fighting over the Trident underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac holding the Trident with Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo8 400.gif|Zac holding the Trident with Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena underwater (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nmpcieaqqo1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nmgvk6ZErb1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac swimming with the Trident (gif) Tumblr nof72y5RCZ1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac and Erik swimming (gif) Tumblr npk4ceu8hR1uotqdzo10 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr npk4ceu8hR1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac's tail (gif) Tumblr nm1wzxGrAk1uotqdzo1 400.gif|Zac diving and speed-swimming (gif) Tumblr nmevu6SvdD1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Season 2 cast.JPG Season 2 Cast.jpg Zac.png Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo4 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo5 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo2 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Tumblr nnstgjVv5r1uotqdzo9 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Zac and his sister Mimmi.jpg|Zac and his sister Mimmi Mimmi and Zac snuggling.jpg Mimmi with her brother Zac.jpg Mako Mermaids In The Moon Pool.png Mako Mermaids Power Gestures.jpg Zac and Mimmi.jpg|Zac and Mimmi talking Zac's death.jpg|Zac's temporary death Zac revived.jpg Zac and Mimmi's photograph.jpg|Zac and Mimm's photograph Tumblr nmgvk6ZErb1uotqdzo6 400.gif|Zac swimming (gif) Category:Characters Category:Mermen Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Current Merpeople Category:Secret keepers Category:Merpeople Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 1 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 2 Category:Mako: Island of Secrets Season 3